Donnie's bad day
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie thought today would be like every other but he was wrong! Focuses more on Donnie but everybody is involved! little bit of Raphie and Donnie fluff in it. R&R xx


**I'm going through some stuff at the moment so if I don't update for a while it's because of that... I'm writing this little one-shot because I needed to get away from stuff so this may be a little sad but there will be brotherly fluff at the end.. xx**

* * *

**Donnie's bad day**

Donatello thought since this morning that today would be like any other, he and his brothers would train in the morning, do whatever they felt like until dinner then go out on patrol and fight for a while before coming home and going to their own rooms.

That was until that morning straight after training he found that he was missing a chemical he needed, he knew that he would have to go round the back of the nearest science lab and hope somebody and chucked it out with the garbage. After all, It wasn't a dangerous chemical!

He groaned to himself and left a note in his lab telling his brothers he'll only be gone for a minute and where he was going before shouting the same thing at the lair and leaving.

_'Why do I always shout that to them? they never listen!' _Donnie shook his head.

Little did he know that his two older brothers always listen and timed his outings. They hated it when he went off on his own like this during the day but because they were 18 now it meant they could, strictly speaking, go wherever they want whenever but that doesn't mean they can't wait for a member to come back home in their usual time and if they don't, go looking for them!

Donnie had finally arrived at the back alley of his favorite lab, he was searching through one of the large plastic tubs the scientists kept their chemicals in to stop them from smashing and pouring all over the pavement.

He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him and all he could hear was the voice inside his head repeating how much longer he had before his brothers came searching for him.

This, of course meant that he could hear Baxter Stockman creeping up behind him.

Don could sense something behind him, he froze. He straightened up and reached for his Bo staff.

''Hello?'' He asked worriedly, he spun around with his Bo staff out in front of him to see; ''Baxter Rockman?''

''IT'S BAXTER STOCKMAN!'' Baxter yelled angrily as Don lowered his Bo, there was a "woof" and the next thing Don knew was he was being pinned down by Dogpounds huge paw and fishface was talking to him.

''What an easy catch'' he laughed,

''Shut up, I was distracted by him'' Don nodded towards Baxter as Dogpound lifted him up. Don growled as Baxter came towards him with a dart and stuck it in his arm, the effects were fast. The last thing he saw was fishface smash his Bo into little pieces before giving in to darkness.

...

It had been half an hour since Donatello had left the lair, the two older turtles were pacing around the livingroom. The lair door opened and the two looked up hopefully to see Michelangelo walk in with his skateboard slung over his shoulder.

''Hey dudes'' Mikey grinned,

''Mikey, have you seen Donnie?'' Leo asked hopefully,

''Ya mean he's not back yet?'' Mikey frowned worriedly. ''Try calling him''

''Really?'' Raph asked sarcastically, ''leo, we should have thought of THAT!''

''We've already done that Mikey, it rang but nobody answered'' Leo explained,

''Track his phone then'' Mikey's frown deepened,

''We don't know how'' Raph growled,

''Donnie showed me an easy way of doing it'' Mikey smiled, ''he know's I'm good at getting lost so he showed me how to find you guys so I can find my way back''

Michelangelo pulled his T-phone out of his belt and pressed a few buttons as the three headed out, he couldn't quite remember how to do it.

''Let's just head for where Don said he'd be then we'll try to work out how to use the tracking app on the phone'' Leo suggested as Mikey groaned at the buttons. They nodded and ran to the lab.

...

They arrived and gasped at the scene, the plastic box had obviously been searched through. Donnie's Bo staff was in pieces on the floor, there was dog hair among the wooden pieces and there was a single empty dart.

''Those are Dogpound's hairs!'' Raph growled as he inspected the hair,

''look at Donnie's Bo'' Leo gasped as he picked up some of the pieces.

''Maybe we should tell Sensei..'' Mikey frowned as he tried to concentrate on his phone.

''No way! He went to Japan to get away from the stress of New York!'' Leo frowned, ''We can't just give him more stress!''

''True'' Raph nodded as he looked over the scene.

''GOT HIM!'' Mikey laughed, ''He's in the abandoned lab next to the river... I've locked on him!''

''Let's go then!'' Raph nodded. The three turtles ran as fast as they could to the abandoned lab, they stayed on the rooftop for a while as Leo lectured them on watching first then go in when he said so.

''Ok.. there's a sky-light here so gather round and stay silent!'' Leo hissed. They looked through the glass to see Donnie chained to a wall, he had a painful looking muzzle on and a collar around his neck. Baxter, Fishface and Dogpound were laughing at him, it was clear that Donnie was in a lot of pain.

''So, you've seen how the collar and muzzle work when you don't do as you're told.. maybe this time when I tell you build it YOU WILL ACTUALLY BUILD IT RATHER THAN BREAK IT!'' Baxter yelled, Donnie narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

''I'd be happy to.. Persuade him'' Dogpound grinned,

''No, I'll do it!'' Fishface chuckled,

''get your own turtle!'' Dogpound growled, Baxter rolled his eyes and shook his head.

''I'll leave you alone for now Donatello but when I come back you'd better co-operate!'' Baxter hissed as he dragged the two squabbling mutants out of the room and slammed the door leaving poor Donnie in the dark.

The brothers decided that now was better than later and they jumped through the sky-light and went straight to Donnie who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, the only indication that he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

''Donnie?'' Leo asked worriedly, Don cracked his eyes open and stared up at them through hurt eyes. he shut them again as the collar and muzzle beeped, there was a zap and Donatello was electrocuted. The three turtles leapt back in fright.

''Donnie..'' Mikey breathed,

''Oops!'' Baxter sneered from the other room. Raphael growled and used his sais to break the chain, he cut the muzzle and collar off before standing back to let Leo pick him up.

''We gotta kill those guys!'' Raph growled as he headed for the door.

''No Raph. we've got to get Donnie home first so he's safe'' Leo reasoned gently before going back through the skylight. Raph turned to Mikey who was very pale.

''Th-they shocked him'' Mikey gulped, he stared at Raph through wide shocked eyes and Raphael decided that maybe going home was the best idea. He put his arm around his younger brother's shoulders and reassured him that everything would be fine before dragging him back home.

...

Donatello was placed on his bed and the brother looked over him, he hadn't opened his eyes yet and the area around his mouth was red as was his neck where the collar had been. He was bruised all over and his face was a pained grimace.

''Donnie?'' Mikey shook his brother gently, Don opened his eyes slightly. Raph dimmed the lights for him and he opened them as much as he could.

''G-Guys?'' Don croaked quietly, ''How did you find me?''

''Mikey remember how to track you through his phone'' Leo explained softly. ''How are you feeling?''

''Sore'' Don mumbled, Mikey rushed to get him some painkillers. Once Don had swallowed the pills Leo requested that he told them how he had been caught, Donatello told him everything. He told them about the torture he had to endure when he woke up, how they had wrestled him into a muzzle because he had bit them while getting the collar forced on.

The brothers stayed quiet as the second youngest turtle explained everything, once he was done he went quiet and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Raphael was furious, Nobody was allowed to do that to HIS brother! He left the lair and headed straight for the lab.

...

When he got there he could see the three enemies shouting at each other, Raph dropped in through the skylight and sneered at them before turning serious.

''Nobody and I mean NOBODY get away with doing that to MY BROTHER!'' He growled, the three didn't have time to register as collars and muzzles were placed on them and they were shocked with electricity. Raph used his sais to teach them a lesson before going home.

When he entered he saw Don at the table drinking a little coffee and looking a little better.

''Where have you been?'' He asked softly.

''Doesn't matter bro, glad to see ya up'' Raph grinned.

''Thanks.. and thanks for beating those guys up just now'' Don said knowingly. Raphael looked up at him with surprise showing briefly in his eyes.

''yeah well... they deserved it'' he grumbled knowing he was going to get into trouble.

''I guess'' Donnie smiled, ''Seriously Raph.. Thank you. You're an awesome brother''

''Thanks li'l bro'' Raph grinned as he rubbed Don's head fondly, Donnie gave him a hug then Raph left the kitchen murmuring "Nobody touched any of my brothers"

''I know'' Don whispered.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
